kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Liftmin
Liftmin is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Punpun. Personal Appearance Liftmin almost ressembles a forklift. He's orange with blue features, a green nose and green markings. Liftmin has 2 wheels for his feet and 2 forklift prongs for his hands. Liftmin is one of the bulkiest Promins. The other two being Tafumin and Gymmin. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Liftmin As a Bugmin, his forehead is in a different shape, showing that he looks angry. Personality Liftmin is a brave Promin with a lot of strengh. He can pick up any object that is too heavy for anyone else to pick up. When Liftmin makes a noise, he says 'RifuRifu~~' or 'Rifu~~' with an accent of a handsome young man. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Dorirumin, Kagimin, Zuzumin, Denkyumin, Jaguchimin, Freezemin, Eishamin, Chakkamin, Gakkimin, Micmin, Sharimin, Burgemin and Jishomin (captives when Liftmin was a Bugmin) * Sukemin (the Promin Liftmin got kidnapped along with) * Hasamin (girlfriend (according to some Kamiwaza Wanda fans on Twitter)) Abilities Liftmin's Kamiwaza ability is to lift up heavy objects. As a Bugmin, he can make a forklift run away and sometimes uses it to kidnap other Promins. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Liftmin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 9 when the Bug Bites demanded him to use a forklift to kidnap the Promins that Yuto has so far except for Turbomin, Gauzemin, Tonkmin, Railmin and Hasamin. Bug-Liftmin later appeared in episode 10 when Yuto captures and debugs him as well as recapturing and debugging the other rebugged Bugmins. Liftmin was first summoned in episode 12 in order to pick up the heavy log with help from the other Promins. Liftmin appeared in episode 17 when he, Hasamin, Kagimin and Zuzumin build a sandcastle together while Yuto deals with Bug-Magnemin. In episode 31, Liftmin was summoned by Yuto just to help Keshigomin who was exhausted. In episode 40, Liftmin was summoned along with Tonkmin by Yuto to help him deal with Bug-Tengumin. However, after he lifts up a heavy stack of cars as he shows how strong he is, Liftmin was effected by Bug-Tengumin's Bugwaza ability. Along with Sukemin, Liftmin was kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin in episode 43. He was rebugged and was forced to stop Chakkamin, Stopmin, Hanshamin, Cafemin, Yajiromin and Dorirumin by kidnapping them with a forklift. Bug-Liftmin was recaptured and debugged along with the rest of the remaining Bugmins in episode 45. Liftmin made a camero appearance in episode 47 when he was carrying a stack of pipes for Wanda's spaceship. Trivia Background * Liftmin is the strongest of all the Promins in Kamiwaza Wanda. * Liftmin is one of the Promins who first appeared as a Bugmin in one episode and was then captured and debugged by Yuto in another episode. The other one being Katasumin. Resemblances * Liftmin ressembles a forklift. Notes * According to some Kamiwaza Wanda fans on twitter, Liftmin is in love with Hasamin, another Promin belonging to the Punpun attribute. Gallery Screenshot Showing Liftmin When Summoned.jpg Screenshot Showing Liftmin Showing His Strength.jpg Screenshot Showing Liftmin Struggling (Close-Up).jpg Liftmin Being Caught Up With Bug-Tengumin's Trick.jpg 'Kamiwaza Wanda' Eyecatch Featuring Liftmin.jpg Liftmin Falling.jpg Links Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Punpun Attribute Promins